


I’m going to marry her one day

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Au, F/M, Fluff, Melting Pot Fanfics, Neighbour AU, Next Generation, Snakes and ladders, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, Tropes and Fandoms, writing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy become neighbours, only one person is certain that they’ll end up together. Will Scorpius be right? Or will he be crushed?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	I’m going to marry her one day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 25th of April roll for tropes and fandoms, I chose Neighbour AU and Scorrose for my trope and pairing.

**Aged ten**

Scorpius was sitting in the large beech tree when he first saw her, strawberry blonde hair tied back in a plait and laughing at something another child said. It wasn’t long before the laughing turned into shouting and the girl was sent off for timeout. She picked his tree without even realising he was up there. 

Turning upside down, he hung so he was face to face with her, “Hi! I’m Scorpius.” 

“Wow” she said, rolling her eyes and turning away from him. 

“Do you need me to beat him up?” He asked. 

“Nah, I’ll steal his ice cream later.” She replied, a smile spreading across her face. 

“You’re pretty.” Scorpius added. 

“Ah, thanks?” 

“Want to be friends?” He said, dropping out of the tree and landing in front of her. 

“Not particularly.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“None of your business.” She replied. 

Scorpius was about to speak again when a lady with bushy brown hair yelled out, “Rose, your time out is over. Come help get the car unloaded and then you can unpack your room.” 

“Bye.” Rose said, going to leave Scorpius grabbed her hand. 

“Rose is such a pretty name, I’ll see you later.” He said, before letting her go. 

Watching her run off he didn’t notice his father beside him until he laid his hand on his shoulder. “I know that look.” 

“She’s mine now.” 

“You do realise you can’t claim a person don’t you? I did teach you at least that?” Draco said. 

“I’m going to marry her when I’m older.” Scorpius said, smiling brightly. 

xOx 

**Aged fifteen**

“I told you we would be friends.” Scorpius said in a singsong tone. 

“I still don’t like you.” Rose said, blandly. 

“Yes you do, you adore me.” 

“Yes that’s what this is,” Rose said. He had always been like that, overconfident in himself and pushy with her. 

“You know you do, anyway. Dad told me to tell you and your mum if you wanted to come to dinner you’re quite welcome.” Scorpius said, chucking his arm over her shoulders for good measure. 

“I’ll see what she says. You know how she’s been since the accident.” Rose said, sadness dripping from her tone. Her father and brother had been killed in an accident three years prior and the Malfoy family had taken it upon themselves to take Hermione and Rose into their family. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you at dinner even if she doesn’t come.” Scorpius said. 

“I don’t need your charity.” Rose snapped. 

“It’s not charity. You’re my best friend and I’ve invited you to dinner. Come or I’ll drag you kicking and screaming.” He said before leaving her by their tree and walking into his house. 

Finding his father was easy, sitting in front of his study fire like usual. 

Plopping down into his favourite chair Scorpius said, “I’m going to marry her one day.” 

“And what does she have to say on the matter?” His father asked without even glancing at his son. This had been their routine for years. 

“That we aren’t even friends. But you and me both know she can’t help but adore me. It’s the Malfoy Charm.” Scorpius stated smugly. 

“Don’t let her hear you ever say that you’re going to marry her until you’re ready.” 

“I know, I’m biding my time.” Scorpius said staring into the fire thinking of his best friend and the love of his life. 

xOx 

**Age eighteen**

Rose gulped, she had actually kissed him. Her best friend. Now everything was ruined and it all came down to one idiotic moment. He had been there for her driving test and when she had passed she ran to him and kissed him without warning. 

Yes he said that he loved her, but that was purely platonic. He didn’t really love her. Not the way she loved him. Now everything was over. 

“Stop being dramatic Rose, it was one kiss. The world isn’t over.” Her aunt Ginny said through the door. 

“Depends on how bad the kiss was,” her mother added in. 

“Yes a truly bad kiss could make the world end.” Her aunt Fleur said. 

“Stop picking on the girl. This was with her best friend and now she doesn’t know where she sits with him.” Her aunt Pansy added in. “But seriously darling girl, I know for a fact that he didn’t mind the kiss. He had been wanting to do it for years.” 

“How do you know that?” Rose shouted. 

“His father, the gossip, told your uncle Theo.” Pansy said. 

“My life is over. Please leave me here to rot.” 

xXx 

**Age twenty five**

“I told you I was going to marry her.” Scorpius said, adjusting his tie he looked in the mirror at his father. 

“You did, now have you got everything?” He added searching the room for any obvious missing items. 

“Yes dad, now let's go. I want to marry my best friend.” Scorpius said before leaving the room and walking to their tree where it had all started. 

It wasn’t long before Rose was walking toward him, a picture of beauty. 

“I hate you.” She said in a way of greeting. 

“No you don’t, you adore me. It’s the Malfoy charm.” He added before leaning down and kissing her. 

“As you’ve said many times, I still say I’m being held against my will.” Rose said smiling up at him. 

“Please don’t say that when the father gets here, you’ll make him panic and think I’m actually holding you against your will.” Scorpius begged. 

“I’ll see what I can manage.” She said before looking around to their family who were all standing there smiling at them. 

If her mother hadn't wanted to move into the country she would never have been placed in timeout and gone under the tree and never met her best friend. Things definitely would have been different for sure. 

“I love you Scorpius.” Rose said, tearing up at the thought of never meeting him. 

“I know.” A quick jab to the ribs from her and he was laughing, “I love you too, my sweet Rose.” 

Father Swamy arrived as Scorpius and Rose shared another sweet kiss. 

“Now, let's get these two lovebirds married shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
